User blog:Kickloveforever/Kick Love Story Chap. 5
Kai: (sits next to Kim) Hello friend ( He said with a Smirk on his face) Kim: Teacher!!! (Raises Hand) Can I get my seat changed? Teacher:No! Now lets get back to work. Kim: (Thinking: I haven't had one class with Jack so now i can talk to him) (Meanwhile in the Cafeteira) Kai: Hey cos. I wanna ask you somthing Jack: KAI!!! What are you doing HERE!!! Kai: When I moved here I got transfered Jack: Moved!!! Kai: So when can me and you can get a fair rematch Jack: Next tournament...COS!!! Kai: Well then see ya saturday Jack: What do you mean? That tournament is only between Bobby Wasabi and the Black Dragons Kai: You didn't hear. I joined the Black Dragons Jack: Well then see you then (walks out of the cafateria) (In the Hallway) Kim: Jack where are you going? Jack: Lets eat out here today. OK? Kim: I guess (Jack sets up a makeshift picnic) Kim: Why did you do this? You really didn't need to. You just took me out to breakfast this morning Jack: Kai was in there. I don't want you anywhere near him Kim: He is in my homeroom. The teacher sat him right next to me Jack: Well at least we have holiday break coming up soon Kim: I know I can't wait. The rest of this week then we're off for Christmas. So do you have anything planned? Jack: You know we have that tournament in Maryland durning break. But we should go out and celebrate on Christmas Eve Kim: Sounds great (Saturday; Tournament) Announcer: Up no Kim Crawford against Frank in Hand-to-Hand Rudy: Ok Kim win this and we have a shot to win the whole thing Kim: Ok Rudy (Kim and Frank bow. Frank starts with a side kic that kim doges. Kim then does a fake out front kick that was a direct hit then does some punches and all hit. Kim wins.) Jack: you did it (Kisses her) Announcer: Now Jack Brewer against Kai Brewer in Bo-staff Kim: Good Luck Jack: I'm gonna need it (Jack and Kai bow. Kai starts off and hits Jack on the arm. Then Jack does the same only hit in the chest. 30 seconds later. Kai jumps up and is about to finish it. At the last second Jack doges. Kai falls. Jack pins him with his Bo-Staff and wins) Kim: I knew you could do it Jack: Me too Kim: No you didn't Jack: I know. But i did it Eddie: Kim, Jack you two were amazing. Thanks to you we won Rudy: Ya but these two still have got another tournament in 4 days. Across the country in Maryland and since we won we take 4 people but the Black Dragons can only take 2 Jack: Advantage....us!!! Kim: So who else is going? Rudy: Lila and Brody since those are the only other Black Belts at the dojo Jack: We have a great team Kim: Well I have to start packing see ya on Monday Jack. Text me the time Jack: Ya I will (Monday, Christmas Eve) Kim: These displays are so....amazing Jack: I know; I just wish it would snow here Kim: I have never seen snow Jack: Well I moved here from Maryland so... Kim: No way!!! So for you going to this tournament is like going back home Jack: I guess but Seaford is my home now Kim: That's good. Do you think any of your old friends willl be competeing? Jack: Probably; most of them were black belts Kim: Got any old black belt girlfriends Jack: Well.... Kim: Oh (Stops Walking) Jack: Don't worry we broke up way before I left. She was cheating on me Kim: Why would antone ever wanna do that? Jack: I know Kim: Lets stop talking abou the past... Jack: And talk about the future To be continued.....I don't know what to write for this :-P Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts